It is known that lighting equipment has a bridge diode that full-wave rectifies an AC source and applies a rectified output voltage to a plurality of LEDs connected in series and the plurality of LEDs emit light.
An LED light source engine including an LED group 1 and an LED group 2 having color temperatures different from each other is known (for example, refer to Patent literature 1). When the LED light source engine modulates light, the color temperature of the entire LED light source engine can be changed based on the light emission behavior of the two types of different LED groups.